


Changbin's Dongsaeng.

by Alcaletre



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcaletre/pseuds/Alcaletre
Summary: Changbin and Felix were a thing, something secret. Hyunjin was also in love with Changbin, but when he realized that he had no chance with older one, he ended up bothering his dongsaeng.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a movie that I like, I hope you like it.

At first everything was different, Changbin and Felix were not something and in fact, the two boys hated each other to death. Hyunjin, who entered as a new in high school, could not help falling under the charms of the dark-aura major and followed him the first week of classes until they finally became good friends.

 

Things were simple in class, Changbin always sat in the back of the room and Hyunjin always opted for the place in front of the older, while Felix sat behind it.

 

***

 

Changbin found a bag of bagels for breakfast on his desk when he arrived at classes. He thought it was a gift from Hyunjin, since only he would know that he had a great appetite. He ate the items he liked and passed the rest to Hyunjin who was asleep.

 

Hyunjin thought that Changbin wanted to thank him for having treated him lunch the other day and started eating breakfast after waking up.

 

Felix, who had really bought breakfast for Changbin, protested in silence.

 

After learning that breakfast was a gift from Felix, Changbin was angry and said loudly that he would rather die before eating anything Felix bought for him again.

 

Hyunjin meanwhile looked from his place with a smile to the biggest angry, thanks to Felix had won a free breakfast.

 

***

 

Between classes, all the students went to the lab. Hyunjin walked to Chagnbin's side in silence. Seeing Changbin's expression, Hyunjin could not resist bothering his new friend.

 

"Honestly, Felix is treating you very well" Changbin was upset. He could not understand how anyone could think that Felix had treated him kindly. Hyunjin pointed out how difficult it was to buy all that great variety of buns and cakes for breakfast; he also point out how one would need to queue at several individual stores and buy them one by one. However, Changbin still insisted that Felix did not stop bothering him and that he would give three mansae to anyone who could prevent Felix from bothering him.

 

Hyunjin was impressed with Changbin's words. "I find that Felix looks a lot like you, he always stares at you every time I turn around, I'm confused, he's a boy and yet he does not stop seeing you every day ..."

 

"What are you saying? Are you trying to joke with me?"

 

"Everything I saw in his eyes was admiration for you"

 

Hyunjin insisted and Changbin almost tripped.

 

"Hyung, why are you here?" Hearing a familiar voice, Changbin smiled and stepped forward to put his arm around the other person's shoulders.

 

"We came to the lab because our next class is chemistry practice."

 

"Oh!" Jeongin giggled and looked at Hyunjin. "Who is he?"

 

Changbin introduced the taller, "He sits in front of me, his name is Hyunjin, it's new."

 

Jeongin nodded while saying "Nice to meet you, Hyunjin"

 

Hyunjin frowned at the child's voice, "I do not like the way you talk, where are you from?"

 

"....." Jeongin was speechless, it was A-W-K-W-A-R-D.

 

"He's from Busan." Changbin cut the awkward silence.

 

After exchanging some sentences, Changbin and Hyunjin continued on their way to the laboratories. On the way, Hyunjin asked "What is that boy's name from a few minutes ago?"

 

"Yang Jeongin"

 

"That friend of yours looks pretty handsome and cute, he can compete with me in terms of appearance." The taller man said with a smile, although his voice did not like it that much. "Maybe I should invite him out"

 

Hyunjin wanted to see the older man's reaction, he needed a clue that he might feel jealousy or something like that.

 

"There's acid in the laboratory, be careful lest I splash you with it." Changbin answered, releasing a dark aura from his body. "I would hate for a tragic accident to happen if I heard your voice again ... If I were you, I would keep my ideas in my head"

 

"......" Hyunjin remained silent and continued walking along with the major and made a mental note "I should not mess with Changbin's dongsaeng"

 

***

 

During the next class, Changbin kept thinking about what Hyunjin had told him about Felix liking him and staring at him. He turned his head slowly and saw Felix staring at him, bringing his eyebrows together in an almost sad expression.

 

The teacher at that time asked for a volunteer to sing a song to encourage the boring classroom environment. Felix without thinking he shouted the name of Changbin and he had no choice but to sing after being encouraged by the rest of his classmates.

 

The older man got up angry and hit his chair hard on Felix's desk.

 

One for the fame, one for the game  
eonjerado joeuni geudeulcheoreom  
One for the way, I'm gonna tage  
eodirado i norae heungeolgeoryeo  
meoreo deo meoreojyeo  
beorinda haedo nan meomchuji mothae  
eoduwo boineun  
geurimjado bichi isseoya jonjae

 

Felix was surprised by the elder's choice of song and voice, as it reminded him of his mother's song when he was young, something he had not heard in a long time. Felix looked at Changbin in amazement after Changbin had finished singing. The other boys in class praised Changbin as a genius. Before the boy could digest the compliments, a cold, deep voice sounded behind him.

 

"I thought your mouth could only eat and scold others."

 

Before, all the students in the class knew that Felix and Changbin were archenemies.

 

Felix would oppose and interrupt what Changbin said and did. Even nerds in class had asked Changbin why Felix always bothered him. "He is sick", apart from treating Felix as a mental patient, Changbin could not find any other explanation for Freckles behavior.

 

***

 

That same afternoon, the older one wanted to ask how bad he had done to the freckled boy to deserve so much attention from him so he followed him home. 

 

However, when the eldest encouraged to ask, Felix only took two steps moving towards the older and kiss his lips.

 

When they separated and before Changbin could open his mouth to say something, Felix hugged him hard.

 

"Hyung, be my boyfriend."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day of school Changbin felt tired, his body burned in temperature, the elder knew that the fever was due to Felix and did not want him to find out in any way so he sat elsewhere. Distant of the freckled boy.

 

Hyunjin had already seen him with a frown, but the older one knew he had to do it, he had to hide from his friend and the boy who was now his secret boyfriend or they would treat him with worry and no, he was not going to accept that.

 

He had a reputation to maintain.

 

Changbin knew from the beginning, he knew that his body was weak against diseases but he still followed the freckled boy in the rain until he arrived home. Inside, it was all his fault, he corresponded to the kiss of the freckled boy in the rain, as if it were a movie, and he accepted the minor's proposal when he asked if he wanted to be his boyfriend.

 

Changbin also knew that something was wrong in his head, he was definitely crazy, for letting a boy come into his life that way. Until a day ago, Felix was no more than the boy who bothered him in classes and the elder knew that something bad was going on in his head, but he gave himself up to that, to the new feelings.

 

Halfway through the third hour of classes, Changbin began to see blur and fainted. Hyunjin was the second to stand up and go to the elder's aid, and contrary to public opinion, Felix was the first to go to the aid of the dark-aura boy.

 

but in the end, both took him to the infirmary under the orders of the professor.

 

Hyunjin took advantage of the moment and saw each and every one of Felix's actions in detail from the moment the blonde stood up until he took the older one to the infirmary, something was clearly happening.

 

For others, Felix and Changbin were like water and fire, they could not coexist together.

 

However, it seemed to Hyunjin that Felix liked Changbin especially.

 

Felix since his arrival did not initiate any interaction with others, unlike Hyunjin who from the beginning was popular with the girls. Felix only bothered Changbin; he was indifferent to the others, but showed an unusual warmth towards Changbin; he was always trying by all means to irritate Changbin, but once something bad happened, he was the first person to become anxious and worried ... Now Hyunjin was checking it out firsthand.

 

Others could not understand it, Changbin could not see it, but now Hyunjin could see it and fully understand it. Reality showed itself before his eyes like a bright flash.

 

It was similar to the first love, like when a boy did not know how to express his feelings towards a girl he likes. Therefore, the boy would continue to annoy that girl, remove the braids, steal the pencils and harass her until she cried ...

 

And although Changbin and Felix were two boys, and their relationship could not be categorized as such. The intentions were the same, everything was to get the attention of the other person.

 

Changbin was the only student in the class with whom Felix wished to befriend. The way the guys make friends is like, "Hey! You're stronger than me, I admire you, and that's why I'll take the initiative to get close to you and be your friend." Therefore, Hyunjin had always said that Felix I admired Changbin because of that concept.

 

Actually, it was not just Felix who admired Changbin. Hyunjin did it too.

 

Changbin had a unique attraction force; This attraction gets stronger as time goes on. He was like a galaxy, he could attract and repel all the people around him as if they were planets and everyone wanted to be there, in his hands. At his mercy.


	3. Chapter 3

After that day, Changbin had not attended school for two days and apart from letting his father call his teacher, he had not told anyone else about the reason for his absence.

 

Hyunjin does not talk to Felix, the tall preferred to ignore the presence of the freckled but it was quite obvious that something between the blond and the older was happening when the latter left the class the day before as soon as the teacher announced that the older would not come.

 

Without the biggest around him, Hyunjin discovered that it was very uncomfortable to do many things, he did not know who else to copy his homework, who else to consult his unfinished knowledge, who else could complain about ...

 

Desperate, Hyunjin rushed to Yang Jeongin's class once his own class was over.

 

"Wow, wow! ..."

 

The waves of screams sounded when Hyunjin arrived. People rushed out of their classes to run to the dining room and you could not see anything but people. The entire corridor was full of noise, admiration and praise from some girls who saw him go by.

 

Hyunjin walked like a model towards Jeongin's class with both hands in his pockets, very little used to being the center of attention, the tall blushed a little.

 

Hyunjin approached the room where they had met the child a few days ago and asked the first girl he saw, "Hey, Yang Jeongin is inside?"

 

The girl opened her mouth enthusiastically and ran to the classroom; then he grabbed and pulled Jeongin out.

 

"Here it is" The girl smiled sweetly.

 

Hyunjin gave a simple "thank you" and pulled Jeongin towards the stairs.

 

"I was wondering what had caused the commotion outside and it turns out that it was because you came here" Jeongin yawned and then smiled, Hyunjin could not help but admire the beautiful smile of the child.

 

"Where did Changbin go?" The tall asked, going straight to the point of his visit. "Do you know where he lives?"

 

"Changbin?" Jeongin paused for a moment, "he did not attend class?"

 

"He did not come for two days, did not you know?"

 

Jeongin shook his head, "I did not know! It's been so long since I was at his house."

 

"He does not live here?" Hyunjin asked in amazement.

 

"No, he lives in ..." Jeongin hesitated a moment. Changbin might get mad at him if he says something he should not.

 

"Maybe we can go there today at the end of classes?" Hyunjin asked.

 

"Why don't we wait a little longer? If he still don't show up tomorrow, we'll visit him on Sunday." Jeongin proposed, he was sure Changbin would not like someone to come to his house that way.

 

"Let's not wait until Sunday, let's go today." Hyunjin insisted, pulling Jeongin's shirt until it was wrinkled.

 

Jeongin looked at Hyunjin once more, looking confused, "Why are you so anxious? He just took two days off."

 

"You are the one who is too calm!" Hyunjin pushed Jeongin against the wall, "He's your friend, so I thought you cared ... what a disappointment"

 

Hyunjin left immediately after finishing his words, looking sad. Seeing Hyunjin leave, Jeongin muttered to himself, "Is that boy crazy?"

 

When the youngest turned to leave, he met the eyes of all his classmates, everyone was listening to their conversation ...

 

***

 

Hyunjin spent the rest of the classes thinking, he needed a plan to get the senior's address so he thought of the only coherent thing. Follow Jeongin and force him to tell him.

 

Ten minutes before the class ended, Hyunjin ran to the staircase near the Jeongin class. He waited until he saw the child coming out and followed him carefully not to be noticed.

 

The first thing that Jeongin did when he left school was eating in an ice cream shop, then he stayed to eat with another boy who arrived minutes later and then they both left together. Hyunjin followed them a few meters away with his bicycle, it seemed strange to him the relationship that the child seemed to have with the other boy who seemed to be a university student, the younger one kept close to the white haired boy and sometimes he kissed his cheeks or pinched.

 

"Pedophile" Hyunjin thought as soon as he saw the university boy take the child's hand and hold it with his own and then push it against a wall.

 

The tall one was about to retire, he did not want to interrupt the private moment of the youngest and was still in time to return to the bedroom before the deadline was met but he decided to wait a little longer when he saw how the child resisted and pushed big.

 

Hyunjin would not get in, he told himself that it was not his duty to get involved in the minor's problems and he sighed loudly when the older man apologized with a bow and left leaving the child alone.

Jeongin loitered the streets for quite some time before entering one of the best areas of the city. Hyunjin was surprised, all the houses looked like palaces.

 

Hyunjin followed him closely until he entered one of the houses.

 

Changbin's father as soon as he saw Jeongin shouted warmly: "Innie, why have not you come home these days?"

 

Hyunjin heard the words of a man and began to laugh for the boy's cute nickname.

 

Jeongin heard the laughter and turned, could not help but pale. "You ... did you follow me?"

 

"You did not want to tell me where Changbin lives, so I followed you" Hyunjin said scratching his neck "What a nice nickname your father has for you" He finished, taking a few steps closer with his bike.

 

"This is not my father" Jeongin replied awkwardly, he wondered internally since when the tall had followed him and how much he saw "This is Changbin's father"

 

"Huh?" Hyunjin was surprised "Hello uncle" The man smiled at Hyunjin.

 

 "You're also a classmate, right? This guy looks really bright Jeongin, is your boyfriend?"

Hyunjin smiled, embarrassed, while Jeongin was rolling his eyes to the side.

 

"Uncle, where is Changbin?" Jeongin asked ignoring the older man's question.

 

"He is sleeping" said the man watering some plants.

 

Hyunjin looked at his watch; it's after seven o'clock, his deadline has already been met. "Is he already sleeping when it's so early?"

 

"He went to bed this morning, he should be waking up at any moment" The man took a few steps and walked away.

 

"He is sick?" Jeongin asked again.

 

"He is not sick, one of his friends stayed last night and today no one wants to get out of bed." The man said laughing.

 

"One of his friends?" Jeongin and Hyunjin asked at the same time.

 

"Yes, his name is Yongbokiee," Changbin's father said beautifully, with a smile. Jeongin looked at Hyunjin, asking if the tall one knew the owner of the name and he denied it.

 

"I thought I was his only friend," Jeongin said in amazement. "How is he? Can I enter?"

 

"Of course you can Innie, this is your house too"

Hyunjin silently followed Jeongin through the marble corridors of Changbin's house until they reached a gigantic door, entered Changbin's room and the two were surprised by the disordered vision, there were things everywhere with barely room to place their feet. There was a very large bed next to the window and under the sheets, two heads with disheveled hair appeared.

 

Jeongin did not want to be a bad friend but he still slammed the door with a loud laugh and both Changbin and Felix awoke at the same time somewhat surprised, watching Hyunjin and Jeongin with a tired and melancholy look.

 

"How and why did you two come here?" Hyunjin hid himself hastily behind the youngest child as soon as he detected the major's bad mood and a smile appeared on the boy's beautiful face.

 

"Hyunjin said you did not attend school for two days, so I came to visit you but now I know you're in good hands"

 

Changbin's cheeks turn red immediately at the child's words, after a few minutes, he puts on a shirt and starts running in the direction of the child who runs off in the opposite direction. "I'll kill you Jeongin !!"

 

Felix remained there, in silence. In a small fight of looks with Hyunjin.


End file.
